Between Two Ferns: The Movie
| starring = Zach Galifianakis Lauren Lapkus Ryan Gaul Jiavani Linayao | narrator = | music = Alex Wurman | cinematography = Benjamin Kasulke | editing = Brendan Walsh Hank Friedmann | studio = Funny or Die Billios Productions | distributor = Netflix | released = | runtime = 83 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = | gross = }} 'Between Two Ferns: The Movie' is a 2019 American comedy film directed by Scott Aukerman and starring Zach Galifianakis that acts as a spin-off of the web series of the same name. The film was released on September 20, 2019, on Netflix. Premise Zach Galifianakis "dreamed of becoming a star. But when Will Ferrell discovered his public access TV show ''Between Two Ferns and uploaded it to Funny Or Die, Zach became a viral laughingstock. Now Zach and his crew are taking a road trip to complete a series of high-profile celebrity interviews and restore his reputation." Cast * Zach Galifianakis as himself * Lauren Lapkus as Carol Hunch * Ryan Gaul as Cameron "Cam" Campbell * Jiavani Linayao as "Boom Boom" De Laurentis * Edi Patterson as Shirl Clarts * Rekha Shankar as Gaya * Mary Scheer as Frannie Scheindlin * Mary Holland as Gerri Plop * Matt Besser as Mike Burcho * Phil Hendrie as Bill Yum *Paul Rust as Eugene Tennyson * A. D. Miles as Michael * Blake Clark as Earl Canderton * Paul F. Tompkins as Burnt Millipede * Demi Adejuyigbe as DJ Fwap * Mandell Maughan as Nic Jeffries As themselves * Awkwafina * Chance the Rapper * John Cho * Benedict Cumberbatch * Peter Dinklage * Will Ferrell * Gal Gadot * Tiffany Haddish * Jon Hamm * Rashida Jones * Brie Larson * John Legend * David Letterman * Matthew McConaughey * Keanu Reeves * Paul Rudd * Jason Schwartzman * Adam Scott * Hailee Steinfeld * Chrissy Teigen * Tessa Thompson * Phoebe Bridgers * Matt Berninger * Walter Martin Production On May 23, 2019, Funny or Die announced that it would make a film version of Between Two Ferns with Zach Galifianakis for Netflix. The film was directed by Scott Aukerman, the co-creator of the original series, and produced by Aukerman, Galifianakis, Caitlin Daley and Mike Farah. On June 17, 2019, it was reported that Ryan Gaul, Lauren Lapkus, and Jiavani Linayao were part of the cast alongside Galifianakis. Several ideas for Between Two Ferns: The Movie that Galifianakis came up with and subsequently discarded early in development were used on his show Baskets.Comedy Bang! Bang! episode 619, The Stars of Between Two Ferns: The Movie Aukerman cited several other mockumentary films as inspiration, including This Is Spinal Tap, Borat, and Popstar: Never Stop Never Stopping. Release On September 3, 2019, the first trailer for the movie was released. The film was released on September 20, 2019 on Netflix. Reception On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 78% based on 45 reviews, with a weighted average of 6.71/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Between Two Ferns: The Movie shows the strain of stretching a series of web shorts to feature length, but should still satisfy fans of the source material." On Metacritic, the film has a weighted average score of 59 out of 100, based on 13 critics, indicating "mixed or average reviews". Nick Allen of RogerEbert.com gave the film 3 1/2 out of 4 stars, saying that "takes what's made the series so extremely funny and lovingly expands it into a feature film, in a way that would make all those ‘90s Saturday Night Live movies envious." Roger Ebert|last=Allen|first=Nick|website=www.rogerebert.com|language=en|access-date=2019-09-21}} Writing for The A.V. Club, William Hughes gave the film a B, praising its humor but with the slightly muted criticism that "some of the original, exciting venom of the show’s appeal ends up a bit diluted along the way". References External links * * Category:2019 films Category:American comedy films Category:American films Category:American mockumentary films Category:American road movies Category:English-language films Category:Films based on web series Category:Films set in North Carolina Category:Netflix original films Category:Films about television people Category:Films directed by Scott Aukerman Category:Films written by Scott Aukerman Category:Films produced by Scott Aukerman Category:Films produced by Zach Galifianakis Category:Films written by Zach Galifianakis